full_hardcorefandomcom-20200214-history
MineZ Hardcore Season 4 (Squidward) Ep. 1
Synopsis The first team to get introduced is team A which includes: Wistward, Danward, Rivward and Jiramward. They start their journey in Grimdale. After team explanation, they start looting. Rivward finds a cobweb but doesn't pick it up, because he has no more space left. While looking they realize that they forgot to explain the main goal. Suddenly while explaining it, a non-ward called "jackmanwyatt123" attacks them. Luckily, they defeat him. While fighting him, Rivward loses 14 of his hp. (7 hearts) After looting, they decide to move out to the next town, Yawpton. Then team B is is introduced in Camp Bell. Team B includes: Criward, Toadward, Swanward, and Userward. They start looting after introducing themselves. Userward finds a chest on the corner tower, but it turns out that it's a trap with a zombie. Criward walks in and helps him defeat the zombie. After that Userward continues looting and finds a milk bucket and 5 regeneration potions. Userward attempts to visit another village nearby but gets attacked by 3 more zombies. Criward helps him again. Meanwhile Toadward notices a non-ward "(Bob_Savege)" and tries to kill him. The rest of the team join in to help him as they all chase after the non-ward. They finally catch up but he leaves before they kill him instantly turning himself into a zombie. Now team C is introduced in Romero. The team includes: Kyogward, Spiceward, Scrubward and Takaward. They appear in the church. Spiceward, while acting like a priest, explains the goal. Suddenly, a storm starts making noise and they all freak out for a second. After that, they all leave for looting. Spiceward asks for shears but nobody has one. Takaward wants to give him a proposition but he doesn't finish because Spiceward gets attacked by a zombie. Luckily, Kyogward helps him out quickly. Later Takaward finds himself in the sewers. Kyogward recommends not to go into the sewers because he heard that infection spreads throughout the sewers. Shortly, Team D is introduced in Geuten. The final team includes: Salward, Rossward, Heroward and Pigward. After introducing themselves, they start looting. Pigward finds a zombie in a building nearby and defeats it. Rossward finds a chest with 5 regeneration potions and a zombie but defeats it. Salward informs everyone about losing his health. Rossward recommends to drink an antidote. Heroward meets up with Salward and gives him an antidote. Heroward notices a hand showing out from the wall. He goes outside to see what it is and discovers a zombie. Salward accidentally punches Heroward with a wooden sword. Pigward finds another zombie in another building. Rossward almost punches Salward on the staircase. He explains that he thought he was a zombie. Salward finds a zombie near Pigward and alarms him. He manages to kill the zombie before Pigward goes down to help. Deaths No deaths happened this episode. Murder list for Season 4 Links Episode on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8bAKYo0OAk Next Ep. https://full-hardcore.fandom.com/wiki/MineZ_Hardcore_Season_4_%28Squidward%29_Ep._2?venotify=created Category:MineZ Hardcore Category:Squidward Category:Episodes